Seriously Star Crossed
by Kaitou Sai
Summary: In high school they loved each other dearly, but now everything has changed. They both have grown and lead very different lives, but one is still deeply in love with the other. How he shows that love though is not in his best interest.
1. Prologue

Growing up, I never really thought much on the concept of love. My parents loved each other dearly, I could tell that much, but I never understood how I would be so lucky. I mean, I'm half alien. My mother is an alien, and so am I. I have strange powers I can't control. I fly. I look weird. Who could love someone so…different?

But then he walked into my life. He attended my school, dared me to go against everything my father taught me. Showed me a world I'd never seen before. He was amazing. Every step I took, he held my hand and guided me. Any time I fell, he came and saved me. He was my hero, even if my father hated everything about him.

However…he disappeared. I didn't see him at school anymore. He had left me…right after he swept me off my feet. Right after he had saved, coveted, and protected me those few years I knew him…he just left.

He did come back though…but he wasn't the same…and neither was I. We weren't the love crazed kids we were in high school, and we lead separate lives. That didn't mean that either of us was right in our actions. I still thought of him…and I hoped the same was true for him, but I had moved on. I had found someone else.

That's right….I found someone else….who I thought I loved….but I lost him too. I lost him…to the man I loved.


	2. The Beginning to the End

The clock was so close to hitting noon, meaning that I was going to be late for my class. This is exactly what I get. I become a hero, stay up late to replace Nightwing and Starfire, and I run late to a class. Perfect. If I could fly to class it would make things a lot easy. I gave a sigh when I finally reached the room and closed the door, keeping my head down so I didn't have to look at all the other students laughing at me or smirking.

Once I had taken my seat, the teacher addressed me, "Good of you to join us Grayson. I see you are late to my class once again."

I was tempted to bob my head and roll my eyes as I responded, "I'm sorry sir; I have a lot of work to do."

He scoffed at the thought, "And what work would that be, Miss Grayson?"

Again…backing me into a corner. As if I'm just going to sit there and say, _Working on keeping Jump City safe because Deathstroke has been causing problems._ Or_ Making sure that you still have money in the bank when people rob it._ I swear, sometimes I feel like I should have listened to Jack more. He seemed to understand this sort of thing…he always seemed to know so much more than I did about all different sorts of topics. I missed him…

With a shake of my head, I tried to push the thought of him out of my mind. I hadn't seen him since senior year of high school. I never saw him after he had taken me to our meet-up spot at the lake. Ugh! Why did my thoughts have to continue to go back to him?! A sigh left my lips as someone stood in front of me, holding a paper, "Grayson."

I glanced up to see the teacher, glaring daggers down at me, "I hate the fact that you come late to class, and seem to not take this course seriously, yet you pass. Could you try to show some concern for your education?"

I nodded in submission as I took my paper, having gotten another A. Top student, Dad expects nothing less. After I had put the paper away, the class just sort of dragged on, which is the reason I didn't take this class seriously. The teacher was boring as Hell, but I always did well on my assignments, so I never bothered to listen to him.

Once the class let out, I made my way down to the cafeteria to…"spy" on someone. There was a guy I liked. His name…Neil Crane. He was super smart, super attractive, and he seemed to have an interest in me. For the past couple days he's been buying my tea and chatting with me during my break periods. He was smooth, cool. To say the least, he made me feel relaxed and safe. I could always count on him.

I spotted him immediately when I got downstairs. He was sitting in his usually spot, which I immediately hurried over to, and I sat next to him. He gave his usual cool smile, "Hello Tamaran, getting a tea again today?"

I shook my head as he started to get up, "Not today Neil. Tea might just put me back to sleep, how about…a soda?"

He nodded as he stood and went to go get our drinks. He wasn't my boyfriend, but God did I want him to be. Ever since Jack, I'd never really been serious about anyone, or thought about going out with another guy. With my background it's understandable, but I don't think Neil cares. Of course…I don't know if he knows at all. I mean…I try my best to keep it a secret, but maybe if we did start dating…

A bottle of soda appeared in front of me, causing me to glance up with a grin and blush, "T-Thanks~" I took the drink from him as he sat next to me.

He was drinking his usually coffee, I felt it made him appear more mature than he already seemed. But as I stared at him, I noticed something, or rather someone. Behind Neil…I swear that guy looks exactly like….Jack?! I stood up abruptly, causing Neil to get up as well, "Tamaran, is everything all right?"

I put my hand on Neil's arm, still staring past him as I answered, "Yeah….yeah I'm fine. I just…let's go outside. It's a beautiful day."

Neil seemed confused as he looked over his shoulder, then back to me, "All right, we can head outside." He started to lead the way and I followed him, peering over my shoulder every now and again to make sure that I wasn't seeing things. I'd been thinking of Jack quite a bit as of late, so I was most likely projecting some sort of desire onto someone. The fresh air would calm my frayed nerves.

Once outside, I did feel a bit better. Nature always brings back good memories…NO! I will not think of him. I have Neil sitting right next to me. Yes…Neil…a smile formed as I looked over at him, "Hey Neil, I've been hanging around you for a while now…won't your girlfriend get jealous?"

He answered me with such a nonchalant tone, "I don't really have a girlfriend. Not many girls think that dating the son of Scarecrow is all that appealing."

A laugh left my throat which made him laugh with me. When my giggle fit was calmed I spoke, "Well, it doesn't bother me at all. I don't see why that would scare them away, you're so nice. I would love to have a boyfriend like you." A blushed formed on my cheeks after I realized what I had said.

Neil smiled as he watched me, "Really now? A boyfriend like me? I don't see why not. I find you very interesting Tamaran, and I'd love to get to know _more_ about you. Why not go on a date or two?"

I can't believe it. Neil….is asking me…on a date? Me?! Tamaran Amelia Grayson. Daughter of Dick Grayson and Starfire. Fighter of Crime. I…I am so freaking happy! I jumped out of my chair and hugged him tightly, "Oh my God yes! Yes! I'd love to go on a date!"

Neil coughed as I hugged him, letting me know I was using more of my Tamaranian strength than I realized. After I had loosened my grip, he laughed, patting my arm, "Then it's a date."

I grinned from ear to ear as I watched him, that was…until my phone went off. I pulled it out of my bag, looking at it. Great…a robbery. I sighed as Neil watched me, "You have to go?" I nodded, depressed. He just gave me a gentle smile, "Don't worry, I'll stop by your house and we can talk about it later."

I hugged him quickly, "Thanks for understanding." After that, I ran off, going to go change and become Red Phoenix and catch some robbers.


End file.
